


Drunk on Kisses

by banesarchangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec takes care of Magnus, Attempt at Humor, Drunk idiots, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Piggyback Rides, soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: Magnus and Alec had been friends for a long time. Their friendship consisted of binging shows on Netflix, judging each other’s dating choices and carrying the other home when they get too drunk.The last few years there had been countless nights stumbling out of taxi’s and up stairs, mumbled words and idiotic ideas.Tonight, Alec was the one responsible, for Magnus making it home safely.based on a prompt on OTP prompt generator





	Drunk on Kisses

Magnus and Alec had been friends for a long time. Their friendship consisted of binging shows on Netflix, judging each other’s dating choices and carrying the other home when they get too drunk.

The last few years there had been countless nights stumbling out of taxi’s and upstairs, mumbled words and idiotic ideas.

Tonight, Alec was the one responsible for Magnus making it home safely.

He’d just put him down from giving him a piggyback ride because fuck getting a drunk Magnus to walk 2 blocks on his own.

Crossing the road, he was sure Magnus was beside him until he heard a loud thud. Alec instantly hunched his shoulders closing his eyes scared to see what Magnus had just done.

“Watch where you’re going next time.” Magnus huffed annoyed.

Alec looked over confused and couldn’t help chuckling to himself as he stored this memory away for later to embarrass Magnus with. He was talking to a parked car. Alec thanked the gods there was no alarm.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec asked eager to draw this hilarious moment out.

“They won’t move, Alec, tell them to move.” Magnus pouted, he really turned into a 5-year-old when drunk.

“We can just walk around.” Alec shook his head with laughter.

“It’s not funny, Alec, they hurt my legs,” Magnus said pointing to his knees.

“Aww poor baby, do you want me to kiss it better?”

Magnus nodded his bottom lip still sulking.

Alec moved closer bending down in front of Magnus kissing his fingers and placing them on his knee. This is the weirdest thing he’d done. “Better?”

“That kiss was lame but okay.”

“C’ mon let’s get you off the road.” Alec reached for Magnus’ hand and pulled him onto the curb. Their destination was so close, Alec was begging for it.

“Where are we going?” Magnus mumbled.

“Your apartment, it’s literally right there.”

“Whoa, did we teleport here, that was quick.”

If only they teleported, it would definitely be easier.

“No, we walked, well I walked while you caught a free ride.” Alec paused cracking his neck. “This is the last time I give you a piggyback.”

“Oh, I don’t even remember that.” Magnus giggled to himself. “I’ll give you a piggyback next time.” He pauses getting that look on his face like he’s getting a brilliant idea. Spoiler it probably isn’t. “How about now? Jump on hot stuff.”

God, Alec remembers the last time they did something like this. They were both as drunk as each other and thought it would be a brilliant idea to give each other piggyback rides down the street. Everything was fun until Alec ended up in the hospital with a broken wrist.

They were finally at the steps to Magnus’ apartment. “Not tonight, we are going inside.”

Magnus groaned. “Inside is boring. Let’s go to the park or something.”

Alec refused. “I’m not dealing with your drunk ass at the park, that spells disaster.”

Magnus smirks back at him, that’s never a good sign. “You can deal with my ass any way you like.”

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose praying they make it inside before Magnus makes any more inappropriate jokes.

Magnus didn’t have much of filter when sober, but when drunk it was on a whole new level. 

“Nothing will be happening with any ass’ ever.” Alec took the first step up the stairs. 30 more minutes and they would be inside.

“Well aren’t you an ass.”

“C’ mon sulky let's get you inside.”

“Will you be staying tonight?” Magnus asked taking a few steps to Alec’s surprise.

“Do you want me to?” He replied grabbing on to Magnus’ arm, so his wobbly legs didn’t make him fall.

“Of course! I always want you to stay. I’d have you stay forever if it were up to me.”

They’d made it to the door and Alec was too excited to see Magnus staring at him with a dreamy smile.

Magnus leaned forward putting his face against the door. “Ahhh, so cold, so nice.”

“You can’t stay here you know.”

“Says who?” Magnus argues back but his eyes are closed like he’s relishing the cold wood against his flushed cheeks.

“Me, because I don’t want you to freeze.” Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ back and pulled him off the door.

Magnus staggered through the door connected to Alec. “You’re an amazing best friend, you know that, right?”

Alec made sure Magnus was leaning against something stable before walking off to get him some water. “To put up with you when you’re like this, I’d like to think so.”

“No, no, no.” Magnus shook his head but slowly. So slowly it looked he was swaying his head to some beat. “You’re like the best of the best. You make jokes, but I know deep down you’d never abandon me.”

Alec stepped up into Magnus’ space holding one side of his face in his palm. “Of course, I’d never abandon you, I’ve got your back and you have mine.”

Magnus smiled back at him dopey and on the edge of sleep. Magnus placed his palm on the opposite side of Alec’s face, from the outside looking in it would probably look very intimate. “You are so god damn pretty, it should be illegal.”

Magnus always gave him these sort of compliments when drunk, but he never ceased to blush like crazy.

Magnus got that look again, like a lightbulb went off in his head, but not the good kind. “I have cuffs, ill arrest you myself.”

Alec stood back at this revealing development. He did not want to know why he had cuffs. Somethings between them needed to stay private.

Brushing off the weird moment he walked over to the bench grabbing the water he’d got for Magnus. It was nice and cold just how he liked it. “C’mere dingus and let’s get some water into you.”

Magnus laughs. “Someone’s been watching Stranger Things.”

Alec shrugged. “It’s a good show.”

Alec felt his stomach drop when he saw a weary look cross Magnus’ face. If he was sick he would quit as his best friend. He’s cleaned one too many vomit piles.

“You okay?” He asks wearily.

Magnus shakes his head. “I think we have a problem.”

“If you’re going to vomit, please tell me,” Alec said worriedly.

“No, it’s not that, if I try to walk I’m worried I might not make it all the way over there.”

Phew, Alec thought. Without wasting a second, he walked over to him and slung his arm over and around his shoulder walking him to the bedroom and placing him on the bed.

“Think you can manage to get dressed for bed yourself?”

“Yes,”

“Good, I’m going to get you some aspirin for the morning.”

“My angel,” Magnus sighs swinging a hand to his chest in gratitude.

When Alec came back he got a great view of Magnus sitting in his underwear trying to get his socks off, it got even better when he fell landing on the floor.

Alec loved it when he laughed loud and free, he always sounded so happy. It was a laugh you could fall in love with, and he had, but he’d also fallen in love with much much more.

All Alec wanted to do was sit and laugh with him.

“Alexander, we seem to have a problem. I think my socks are glued on.” It was amazing how quickly he could go from laughing hysterically to looking somewhat concerned about his feet’s future.

Alec laughed in a sighing manner bending down to help him out. “They’re not glued on.” He pulled one sock off in disgust. Anything to do with feet was a big no to Alec. The things he did for this grown man. “See,” He added as the second came off no problem.

“You must have magic in those fingers of yours, I tried so hard!” Magnus says fascinated.

Standing up and offering out both his hands to help pull Magnus up he sets him on his bed and makes sure the water and aspirin are in arms reach for when he wakes up in a few hours.

Magnus lays back on his pillow humming in agreement as Alec combed his fingers through his messy yet still surprisingly soft hair.

At the end of the day, Magnus may be hard to handle at times but Alec would never tire of putting him to bed and seeing the happy content smile on his face as he fell to sleep.

Thinking he had stared long enough he bent down kissing him on the temple before getting up to leave, but when he pulled back Magnus had a frown between his brows. Alec rubbed his thumb along the crease trying to soften it out. “What’s this for?”

“You missed.”

Alec tilted his head trying to decipher what he meant. But he didn’t need long before Magnus sat up and kissed him where he’s always wanted him to kiss him. On the lips. It was only a small soft press of his lips, but it was enough to set Alec’s heart alight.

“Night, baby.” Magnus says before turning over and burrowing into his blankets.

Alec got up to leave the room, his fingers tracing his lips where Magnus had kissed him. Fuck.

When morning came Magnus had still not risen until about 11 am. He appeared bleary-eyed with smudged eyeliner and a floppy mess of a hairstyle. This was always one of Alec’s favorite looks because he still looked good. He could pull any style off. Even hungover. 

“Morning, Alexander.” He cringed at the light shining through the balcony window.

“Morning sleepy head, how’s the headache?”

“Once I get this coffee in me I’ll be fine.” Magnus came and sat next to him after finding himself something to snack on and pouring his coffee.

“I know I say this all the time, but I’m sorry about last night. I can’t remember what I did and that normally means I was a nuisance.” Putting his coffee on the coffee table in front of them he leaned back resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.

Alec nudged his head with his shoulder and got a satisfactory groan out of him to get him back for last night. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Gods know why you don’t palm me off onto someone else when I’m like that.” Magnus huffs readjusting himself against Alec.

“I would, but then I wouldn’t know if you made it home safe.”

Magnus smiled against his shoulder. “You’re sweet.”

“You’d do the same for me.”

“I would,” Magnus paused taking a sip of coffee and deciding to rest it on his knee instead of the coffee table. “At least I didn’t pretend to be Spider-Man and try to swing from buildings.”

Alec groaned. “I was going through my Spider-Man crush faze, can you blame me?”

“Yes!” Magnus yelled and instantly regretted it. “Do you know how hard it is to control you when you’re drunk. You’re just this 6ft baby giraffe who hasn’t learned to walk yet and throw in trying to jump from buildings to that. Complete nightmare, pretty sure you gave me a panic attack that night.”

Alec smiled at him sheepishly. “Okay you’re right, that is by far the worst.”

“Thank you,” Magnus laughed. “Remember that time you text me once after a night out saying ‘I hope you got home safe’ but by the time I had received it I was already asleep and then I woke up to two texts from you but the second one was you answering your own question saying ‘Yes, just got home, night’ I still laugh my ass off.”

Alec groaned leaning his head against Magnus’ “Yes, I get it I’m just as bad as you.”

Magnus moved to place his coffee back on the table and sat back in his position but moved his head, so he was looking at Alec, and all Alec could think about was last night, and by the looks of it, Magnus had lied when he said he didn’t remember anything about last night.

Magnus swallowed like he was trying to compose himself. “Uh,” He paused clearing his throat. “About that thing last night, I’m sorry.”

Alec looked back in a teasing manner. “What thing?”

Magnus shoved him. “You know what thing.”

“Nope,” Alec feigned innocence. “You’ll have to spell it out for me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “The kiss, when I kissed you last night.”

“Oh, that.” Alec made a face as in to say ‘duh’. “What if I don’t want you to be sorry for it?”

Magnus sat back in shock. “What?”

Okay, now Alec was the nervous one. “What if I liked it and wanted you to do it again, but this time preferably sober.”

Alec waited for a response for what felt like hours. His heart beating against his chest, he could hear it pounding in his ears.

Magnus knew he had the upper hand now and he was going to use it to his advantage. Teasing, he leaned closer. “Right now?”

Alec held his breath. “Yeah, or whenever you feel like it, you know, no pressure.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Magnus paused. “Actually, you’re cute all the time.”

Alec couldn’t take the anticipation he just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him again.

Magnus leaned forward initially going for his lips but dodged left and kissed his cheek.

Biting his bottom lip, he looked Magnus in the eye and said. “You missed.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked back with innocence in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Alec replied breathless closing the gap between them and kissing Magnus right where he wanted to.

This kiss felt different, a good different. It was years of pining and wanting nothing more than for your best friend to want you back all coming true in one second, or many seconds. He wanted to kiss him all day and all night. This kiss was beyond anything he’d imagined.

Pulling back slowly Alec voiced the question he’d been dying to ask since last night. “Also, by the way, when did you get handcuffs?” And he'd never seen Magnus flush a brighter red.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and what you liked about it. It all helps. 
> 
> I'm on twitter @banesarchangel


End file.
